New World, New Time
by GLP2814
Summary: After the battle against Superia and her Americommand, all of the Steve Rogers were send back to their proper universes, or atleast that was what every hoped. Surprisingly, one of those bodies over shot his universe, and somehow ended up in the Prime Earth Universe. Discovered by the Justice League instead of the Avengers, what will be the fate of our hero? 3rd person, POV.
1. Discovery

New World, New Time

Chapter 1: Discovery

Captain America/Steve Rogers was created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby. Owned by Marvel Comics

Wonder Woman/Diane Prince created by William Moulton Marston and Harry G Peter. Owned by DC Comics

Justice League created by Gardner Fox. Owned by DC Comics

I own nothing in this story, and will never receive a penny from it.

Inside the Cosmic Cube:

Steve Rogers, yet to be the Living Ledged for which he will one day be known, makes a decision to save all universes and life within them, by merging his body with that of one of his many counterparts, stolen from their own universes by the villainess Superia. This action undoes the damage started by the madwoman, and sends everyone back to their proper time and universe, or so that was what everyone had mistakenly believed. While most of the Steve Rogers' were returned to their proper universes, the body of which our Steve merged with, split back into two separate bodies and over shot his own, and instead was flung into a very different one. Because our Steve returned to his proper universe, I did not notice this until much later, when I visited that universe. It took me several months to find the missing hero, and the universe to which he had been transported to. This universe, known as Prime Earth by it's protectors, was one where neither himself, nor anyone he would have come to know in his own, were never born. This was a world that didn't know the likes of The Destroyer, Miss America, or The Blazing Skull. Even his ally, the Sub-Mariner, Prince Namor of Atlantis never existed, although his Prime Earth counter part, Arthur Curry, known as Aquaman by the surface world, did. It is with him, that our story takes place.

Prime Earth:

Aquaman, along with fellow Justice League teammates Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan, was investigating the reports of large flash of light in the Atlantic Ocean, just off the coast of Norway. Fearing that it could be another attack from Apokolips, and with Superman off planet, Batman decided to send the team's most powerful members to check it out. What the three heroes found was a figure, frozen inside of a small iceberg, that appeared to wearing a World War Two Era Army Uniform. They searched the immediate area for hours, and not having found any trace of Darksied or any Parademons, they decided to take the body back to America, where they had planed to leave it with the Government, where the body could be identified and returned to his family. However, after arriving with equipment to transport the body, Cyborg's scanners detected high traces of both Tacnion Particles, aswell as an unknown energy, coming from the body, they decided they should take it back to the Watchtower, where the League could examine it away from innocents. This was 42 hours ago.

In a small hospital room in the Watchtower, a blond-haired man lay in a single sized bed, which looked like a standard hospital issued, while the beeping of a heart-monitor showed he was still alive. There was also the beeping of an EKG machine, showing brain activity, signs of life that weren't discovered until Steve had been dethawed, and Cyborg's systems detected the faint heart beats, hence why an autopsy wasn't preformed, much to everyone's surprise and relief. None of them were, or liked the thought of being murderers. Batman and Flash had checked military data backs, after finding and removing Steve's uniforms and dogtags, but found no connects in any database or records. The Serial Number they entered didn't match the name of Steve Rogers, and after scans of his shield showed it to be composed of an unknown metal, they were left with a lot of questions, and no answers. Atleast until Batman's secret Justice League member, J'onn J'onzz was able to read his mind, determining he was not a threat, as well as the memories left by the other Steve Rogers, when they briefly merged. Worried about the effects that forcing him awake might have on Steve's mind, the team chose wait it out.

Diana couldn't say why she was sitting in the room, holding his shield while he 'slept', but she felt compelled to keep a watch over him. Perhaps it was the motif of his costume, perhaps it was because he was a fellow warrior, or perhaps it was because he reminded her of a story she had heard as a child. The story of a warrior, cursed to forever roam the earth, immortal, while those he loved grew old and died around him. Steve may not have been immortal, but all he had ever known was gone, just the same. Whatever the case was, she just couldn't bring herself to leave his side, something her teammates didn't try to discourage her from, not even Batman. She leaned back in the chair, her hands gliding over the circular weapon, admiring it's look and feel. Like the others, she had seen images that J'onn skimmed from Steve's mind, and saw how it glided through the air, taking down multiple opponents, before returning to the out stretched hand of it's 'master', and she found herself wanting to test it out herself. However, her warrior pride had so far resisted that temptation, believing that to do so without Steve's permission, would have been an insult to both himself, and the weapon, and as a warrior, that went against everything she believed. So instead, she just continued to admire it, while she waited for it's true wielder to awaken, and retake his weapon.

Outside the room, Batman and J'onn J'onzz, in the guise of Bloodwynd, watched from their own little monitor room. "Have you ever heard of a Cosmic Cube before, J'onn?", Batman asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. "No, though it reminds me of the stories from this world, about magical creatures who grant wishes. I believe your people call them 'genies'." J'onn responded. Batman wasn't sure such creatures existed, nor did he felt it mattered, as he preferred to focus on the situation at hand. Still, he knew well enough not to totally dismiss the idea, as anything was possible, even if it wasn't logical. He sighed, wondering if he should call in Zatanna or ask Hal to see what the Guardians of the Universe knew about it, though he doubted that with their track record, that even if they did know anything, that they would be willing to tell them. Even Aquaman had been unable to find anything, in the libraries and vaults of Atlantis, making him believe it only existed in Steve's universe. "However, from what I learned from Steve Rogers' mind, it is sentient, granting it's reality altering powers to those it chooses. How or why it chose them, is a mystery which he was never able to discover." J'onn replied, forcing Batman to put the subject to the back of his mind for the foreseeable future, or until they could actually find out more themselves.

"He is waking up." J'onn stated, to which Batman simply nodded, before sending a message to all Justice League members who were already aboard the Watchtower, and informing them of their guest's status. J'onn was quick to use his telepathy in which he suppressed Steve's adrenaline flow, to keep him calm, and avoid frightening him to death. He also informed Diana, who was well aware of what was happening, that he and the others were about to enter the room. Just as a precaution. Steve groaned, as he opened his eyes to the light for the first time in seventy plus years. "Captain Rogers?" She said to him, in a soft and tender manner, before standing up, placing the shield down on the floor beside the chair, and slowly moved towards him. Her hands were held out in front of her body, palms facing him in a pacify stance to show she was unarmed. She did this in hopes it would help him to remain calm and show that they meant him no harm. "Wha…where.." Steve stated to say, his voice weak and unsteady after not being used for so long. As he attempted to speak some more, Diana put her right hand on his shoulder, which like J'onn's probe, served to sooth and calm him. "It's alright, Captain. I promise you, you are among friends here."

Just then, the door behind her opened, and in walked Batman, Hal Jordan, J'onn, and Aquaman. The men all had neutral expressions on their faces, and if it weren't for J'onn and Diana, it might have made Steve worried for his own safety. Despite his abilities and skills, he didn't have the energy to lift a single finger, let alone fight several opponents whom he knew nothing about. As he tried to think about his options, Batman spoke up, his tone as neutral as his expression. "Captain, I'm afraid you're not going to like what I am about to say, but it seems you've been asleep for over seventy years." Steve's eyes widened for a few moments, before he turned to gaze in to the eyes of Diana, as though seeking confirmation to Batman's words. Seeing the worry in his eyes, she nodded her head and gave his shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze. It had the desired effect. This interaction did not go unnoticed by the other Justice Leaguers, who shared a quick look between themselves, all thinking the same thing. _Looks like she's moved on from Clark. _While Hal was somewhat disappointed that she had not chosen him, he and the others were still happy for her, as she had not taken the breakup with Superman very well, as it had been her first broken heart.

Clearing his throat, brought everyone's attention back onto Batman, as he resumed speaking. "Also, I'm afraid that this is not the universe you originally came from. In this world, you were never born, nor were any of your family, friends, or teammates. We will try and find a way to return you to your proper time and world, though I am unsure if we will be successful. I'm sorry." Steve shook his head, before turning his attention away from everyone, as he tried to take in everything he had just been told. He didn't know if he should believe what Batman had told him, or if this was a Nazi trick, designed to turn him. Diana and J'onn were able to keep him calm and almost sedated like, but neither had attempted to mess with his thoughts or memories, so he was still able to fell doubt and worry. As if knowing what he really needed, Diana released her hold on his shoulder, turned around, and whispered to her teammates. "Let's let him rest for now. Even the strongest warriors need reprieves." She then began to usher them out of the room, before picking the shield up off the floor, and back in the chair, before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Because of his own enhanced senses, Steve had heard what Diana had said to her teammates, a sentiment which made his heart skip a beat, even while at the same time, his mind was warning him not to get attached, that this could indeed be a trap. After all, he had been put in similar situations, with the Red Skull, Baron Blood, and others in his past. _Is everyone…..really dead? Bucky? Peggy? Even Namor and Jim? Am I really in some alternate reality where No one I knew, ever existed? Sounds almost like something from Buck Rogers or one of those other shows I listened to as a kid. _As he wondered about his predicament, and the fate of his loved ones, Diana and the others were dealing with questions of their own. Hal Jordan wondered what he'd do if he were in Steve's place, Batman and Cyborg wondered if they indeed could send him back to his world and era, while Diana was thinking thoughts that were normally foreign to her. She was thinking of where Steve would live, what he might want to do for fun. She sighed, a light blush appearing on her face, causing her teammates to stop in their track, and turn and look at her, worried expressions on their faces. "Diana….are you….alright?" Hal asked, voicing the question that everyone else was thinking. To their dismay, she paid them no mind, and simply continued walking towards her quarters, leaving them behind, with confused looks on their faces, well everyone but Batman. "OK, that was just weird." Hal said, scratching the back of his head, before resuming walking himself, though his destination was the Monitor Room, as it was his turn to be on Monitor Duty. The rest of the team headed for Bridge, to teleport back to their homes or where ever they needed to be.

TBC

AN:

I understand that in the New 52, J'onn has supposedly never taken up the Bloodwynd name, but I felt it would make more sense and cause less questions if he showed up with a black, human looking telepathic 'friend', rather than a green skinned alien from Mars. The team would be more suspicious of another alien, especially one who was known to Bruce Wayne, but not the rest of the team, allowing for everything to move more smoothly in the story. Also, I just liked the character. Also, sorry for the story being so short, will try and make it longer next chapter. Also, If anyone can guess who the Narrator of this story is, and pm the answer to me, will get the prize of helping me with plot points in this and the other books with this couple. Like Avatar, this story will be in a set of 'books', each one taking both characters on different journeys. Also, if anyone notices any misspellings, or words or events that don't sound right, let me know, so I can see if they need fixing. Thanks and please enjoy the upcoming chapters.


	2. Feelings

New World, New Time

Chapter 2, Feelings

While Steve attempted to rest, and failed, Diana sat in her room and contemplated about what she should do. She never felt such an attraction to anyone in her entire life, atleast not so quickly after meeting them anyways, and was at a loss at what she should do. Her relationship with Superman, or Clark Kent depending on where they were seen together, had ended less than three months ago, without so much as a why on his part. She had her suspicions, but so far, that's all they were. Suspicions. He was still friendly towards the Amazon, in both identities, he just said he wasn't interested in being in a relationship with her, or anyone else at the moment. Like Diana, I suspected that there was more to the breakup than he was letting on, but didn't feel the need to reveal myself to them, just to sate my curiosity. Atleast not yet, anyways. Back to the matter at hand, I continued my observation of this universe, and it's inhabitants, finding myself focusing more onto Diana and her battle with her feelings. One did not need to be a telepath or Empath to see that she was fighting an unfamiliar battle with her emotions and her heart. She reminded me so much of my old comrade, Namor, in that while he had one of the brightest minds for battle and war, he was not use to showing much of his softer emotions, even when it came to those he considered friends. Still, unlike the Prince of the Seas, Diana seemed to radiate an almost child-like wonder at the prospect of being with another. Even if she herself didn't recognize or understand it much herself.

Still, this story I tell is not about me or Namor, but about Steve Rogers and this new universe he reluctantly found himself in. Like Diana, he too felt a connection, one which he recognized but didn't want to admit to, as he fear it would be a betrayal to the one he left behind in our own world and time. He also didn't feel it to be his place to act on these feelings for yet another reason, that being that he didn't know her, and feared that the attraction might be one-sided. He never was one to try and force his opinions or feeling onto another. Unlike some of our old teammates. Anyways, I am allowing myself to get side-tracked once more. Back in her room, Diana was doing what she always did, when in a situation she didn't fully understand, which was sharpening her sword. The blade was composed of a metal known as *adamantine*, a nearly indestructible metal forged by her deities, the Olympian Gods. It is fashioned in the same design as a Greek-short sword, a double-bladed sword, blade just around eighteen inches in length, with it's grip reaching ten inches. The blade is supposedly able to cut through nearly any substance known to humans. Added to that, I could feel the enchantments or magical energies which it was giving off, as though they were directly attacking me. All in all, I suppose it would be a very deadly weapon, even against my people. She gets lost in the sound of the wetstone, grinding and sharpening the blade, though this is more for her own needs than that of her weapon, since said weapon's enchantments prevented it from ever becoming dull. She gets lost in the motion and the sound of the stone, gliding across the metal, helping to still her thoughts and calm her.

Mother, tell me, what should I do? I am so confused, I just meet Steve, and yet I feel an attraction towards him, even stronger than the one I felt for Clark. I need your guidance, though I am hesitant to ask for it, outright.

She thought to herself. Although Diana and her mother had mended the rift that had been between them some time ago, there was a part of her that feared going to Hippolyta would make her appear weak in her mother's eyes. Weakness was frowned upon by the Themyscirans, as well as the other Amazonian tribes of which she knew, and she did not wish to appear weak to anyone, friend or foe. That was what she had been taught her entire life, to never show any weakness, and that was what she intended to do. Still, this did nothing to ease the ache within her heart, the knowledge of what was expected of her, not only as the Themysciran ambassador to America, but also as an Amazon Princess, aswell. It is surprising that she was not bitter about having to carry such a burden upon her shoulders. Truly she is deserving of the title of Princess, and though she herself doesn't see it, she is making her mother and sisters proud.

After several hours of repetitively sharpening it, she finally puts the weapon and tool down, deciding that she should seek advise for her situation. It occurs to her, that despite the fact that she has been in the 'World of Man' for about seven Earth years, she didn't know a lot of people she felt she could trust. Sure, she was close to Steve Trevor, aswell as her teammates, but she didn't feel like this was something she felt comfortable enough to speak with any of them about. She also wasn't exactly close to her father or half-siblings in any shape or form, so that was out of the question there. In reality, the only person who she could honestly say that she was close enough to, to talk about something this personal, was Zola, the mother of another one of her half-siblings. There was also the fact that unlike the Olympians and Themyscirans, Diana felt Zola was capable of understanding love. Or atleast she hoped that was what she was feeling for him. For all she knew, she could easily just be feeling lust, and not recognize it for what it was.

With an irritable groan, she decided enough was enough, and stood up to go and talk with her 'friend'. She picked her weapon up, placed it in the scabbard on her back, along with her own disk-shaped shield which had been leaning against her wall. Using her speed, she easily made her way from her room, to where the team's teleporters were located. Her skills with computers may have not been the best, but she knew them well enough to know how to get to where she wanted to go, and after entering the coordinates, and stepping onto the pad, she was instantly transported to her destination, Helena, Montana. She knew that Cyborg wouldn't tell anyone she was leaving, or where she had gone, out of respect for her privacy, so there wasn't any chance of anyone coming after her, not that they would regardless. Still, the worry was on her mind.

As soon as she materialized, she flew up into the air quickly, as to avoid being seen by passerbyers, after all, she didn't want people learning of her connection to Zola and Zeke, and turning their lives into a spectacle. Both deserved to live in peace, and not be on the eleven 'o clock news. Hera may have dropped her vendetta against the two of them, but Diana knew that wouldn't matter much, if an enemy of her's discovered there was an innocent and defenseless child whom she cared for. Using her godly speed, she flew just shy of the speed of sound, arriving at her destination within a matter of seconds, before landing in front of their front door. She quickly knocked, hoping Zola was home, as she was still wearing her Amazon armor, and would be easily recognized if someone saw her. Though it was nearly seven pm, the sun was still out, meaning that people could still see her, if they but looked her way. She didn't have to wait long, as she heard the sound of someone walking towards the door, and a few seconds later, saw the blurred image of a person approaching the door. "Who is it?" She smiled, recognizing her friend's voice instantly. "It's Diana." She responded. The door opened, revealing that it had been unlocked the entire time, though the thought of opening it without being invited in had never even crossed her mind. Zola smiled and after a quick hug, ushered Diana inside.

The two women made there way towards the living room, which was modest in size, only one chair, a small leather sofa, and a low level coffee table with a few magazines on top of it. There was a blanket on the floor, beside the table, and a modest looking shelf/entertainment center, with a flat screen t.v., DVD/BlueRay player below it, and a few DVDs and BlueRays stacked upon it's shelves. All in all, it looked like most other homes the young woman had seen, since she first came to the 'World of Man'. Zola smiled at her friend, motioning for her to sit down on the sofa. "It's been a while since you paid us a visit, Diana. Can I get you anything to drink?" Zola asked, happy to see her friend, and the half-sister of her son. Diana shook her head, still smiling. "No, thank you. I came, because I need your advice, and really, you are the only person I feel comfortable talking to, about things like this." Zola nodded, her smile fading, worried about what Diana wanted to talk about. To her, Diana was the strongest, most self-assured person she knew. She wasn't sure what kind of advice she could ever give, to a person like her. The only thing she could think to do, was sit down beside her friend, and listen, which is exactly what she did.

"I think….I may have met someone." As soon as those words left Diana's mouth, Zola looked like she had been punched in the gut. Her eyes went wide, her mouth opened, resembling that of a fish, and her mind went blank. She didn't know what to say or think about what she had just heard. Diana Prince, The former Goddess of War, current Princess of Themyscira, had just admitted that she needed help with a crush. For a moment, she wondered if she had heard the other woman, correctly. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Zola asked, after she had managed to get control of her mind, after being lost in silence for nearly a full minute. For Diana however, she couldn't understand what could have caused her friend to space out like she had. Was love really this complicated for everyone? If so, it finally explained why neither Hal or Bruce wanted to settle down with their girlfriends, it was just to much of a headache. Diana nodded her head, tentatively, unsure of whatelse to do. "I figured if anyone would know how to handle something like this, it would be you. So, can you help me, Zola?" Despite being thirty-five, and having the strength to knockout Superman with one punch, Diana looked and sounded like a helpless teenager at that moment, something Zola found…..endearing. "Alright, alright. Not like I could say 'no', to a face like that. Why don't you tell me a little bit about him, then maybe I'll see what I can do to help him. Though, just to warn you, I'm not exactly an expert in the field of romance." Diana's smile returned, and Zola had the ominous feeling that she was going to need a strong drink after this was all said and done.

Diana spent close to two hours regaling her friend with the tale of how they had found Steve, and how not only had he been alive, but how she just felt drawn to him, even before he had woken up. Ofcourse Zola thought her friend needed to get laid, or have a strong drink, much like she planned to do herself as soon as Diana left. Personally, I could never understand you human's need to ingest that foul tasting liquid, with what it does to your bodies and everything, but then this isn't about me. Anyway, getting back to the story at hand, after telling her friend everything she had learned about Steve, she waited in anticipation for Zola to respond, much to the young mother's chagrin. _God, I had hoped I wouldn't have to worry about having this talk, until Zeke was atleast twelve. Or in college. _She took a deep breath, thought about the 'correct' answer for a few seconds, much to Diana's growing frustration, before finally speaking. "Diana, it sounds to me that you've got a crush on this Steve guy. The only thing I can tell you to do, is to talk to him, and see how he might feel, or if he feels anything at all." Diana nodded, her head slightly tilted to the right, knowing that much already, but still slightly confused as whatelse she should do. "And?" She asked. She was certain that there had to be more to love than simply asking how the other person felt, almost like it was an ancient puzzle that almost no one could solve, a view that many shared actually. If Zola's jaw weren't attached to the rest of her head, it would have fallen on the floor, as her mouth opened wider than a house, at her friend's choice of words. In the short two years that she and Diana had known each other, she was stilled shocked at some of the things that her friend would say and think. That is if she could read the young demi-god's mind anyway. "What do you mean, 'and'? That's it, that's all you can do, Diana. I mean it's not like you can use one of Cupid's arrows on him, atleast not if you want real love…anyway." Diana gave her friend a strange, confused look, almost owlish-like, causing Zola to face-palm, confirming that she would indeed need that drink, sooner rather than later.

Both women thought back, to when Hades used the 'Love guns' of Eros, to make Diana fall in love with him, something that neither of them considered a 'fond' memory. Although they ultimately survived the experience, it reminded Diana of the consequences of such actions, and helped to calm the young woman's nerves. Although Diana would never stoop to such levels to gain the affections of someone, false affections were just that, it did make her realize that she needed to consider Steve's feelings in the matter. She lowered her head, and spoke, her words almost a whisper. "I know, it's just…..it's just that this is relatively uncharted territory for me. I never cared for love, back on Themyscira, all that mattered was fulfilling my duties as a warrior and princess to my sisters and mother. There was never time for falling in love. Even when I came here, I still had my duties as an Ambassador, and while Steve Trevor and I had 'fun', there were never any desires on either of our parts to make it serious." Though her voice was soft and quite, Zola heard her friend's words clearly. She sighed, reaching out her hand and placing it ontop of the other woman's own, in a comforting gesture. The two of them set there, quietly, no words needing to be said, and for several minutes, none were. They just took comfort, Zola in the fact that her friend seemed to understand what to do, and Diana in the fact that she wasn't alone in this. When the silence was finally broken, it was Zola who spoke first. "Diana, while he hasn't known you long enough to form any attachments, that doesn't mean that it's not meant to be. Give him time to know you, the real you, before you give up on what might be the greatest thing in either of your lives." Diana smiled at her friend's words, nodding her head in understanding. "Never had any intention on giving up on him. Call it the Gods' wisdom or a woman's intuition, but I know he's the one meant for me."

Zola had no doubt to her friend's statement, as she knew well enough that once Diana had decided to go after or do something, there was nothing that could deter her. "Now then, where is my adorable little brother? You aren't planning on keeping him from seeing his favorite sister, I hope." Both women laughed at this statement, Zola knowing that Diana was only joking and would never harm her, but also knew that it wouldn't be right to keep her and Zeke apart. Not that she would, knowing how much they both cared for each other, unlike the rest of their siblings. And not only was Diana attached and enamored with the toddler, but so were Hippolyta and the rest of the Themyscirans, aswell, who all dotted on the small boy when ever they were around him. He was the only male who, as far as Zola knew, was ever allowed on the island. She stood up, a genuine smile on her face. "Parish the thought. I'm sure he'll be happy to see his big sister, aswell." The two of them walked over and into the sleeping toddler's room, where minutes later, sounds of a child laughing, echoed throughout the home.

Washington DC, Home Base of the Justice League of America:

Steve Trevor, leader of the Justice League of America, was in a closed door, meeting with his direct Supervisor, Amanda 'The Wall' Waller. Waller was in a very conservative stone-grey business suit, long sleeved-business jacket, and skirt which ended just below her knees, and black flats. Steve himself, was wearing a black t, round neck, black kakis, and black combat boots. He also has a brown, leather shoulder holster and his .9mm pistol, on his left side. Neither seemed happy to be in the same room as the other. "I assume this is about the…..discovery, that the JL made, several days ago, Director Waller?" Trevor asked, though it was more of a statement, than a question. This was not lost on his superior. "That is correct. As you know, Colonel Trevor, exactly three days ago, the Justice League, consisting of Aquaman, Hal Jordan, and Wonder Woman, discovered a body in the Atlantic, just off of the coast of Norway. According to what little else we know, they were investigating a flash of light, in fear it might have been a Boom Tube from Apokolips. Instead of Parademons or Darksied, they discovered a body, incased in ice." Waller said, in a monotone-like voice, before sliding a vanilla folder towards Trevor, containing printouts of a map of the area, as well as printed records of information requested by Batman, on Steve. What she didn't have, and didn't know, was that Steve was a super soldier, or about his shield, things Bruce made sure weren't known to anyone outside of the small circle of people he trusted. A very small circle, indeed. Ofcourse, Waller was certain that there was more than what she or her own superiors knew, though she had noway to prove it beyond a feeling in her gut and her past experience with how Batman operated.

Trevor did wince when she mentioned Diana, as he still cared deeply for the Amazon, and tried to do any and everything he felt he could to protect or help her. He remembered the 'Trinity War', where the three League factions fought each other, some two years prior, and it was still a sore topic between the two of them. He had led the JLA, against her own Justice League, with the Justice League Dark team in the middle, atleast atfirst anyway. It wasn't long after that, that all three teams were forced to teamup, against the Crime Syndicate and the Secret Society of Super-Villains. That incident had almost cost him Diana's friendship, one of the most important things in his life. Ofcourse it also cost the Atom, Ray Palmer, the trust of the entire Justice League, as he was the JLA's mole on their team, another cross Trevor carried upon his own back, without complaint or unneeded excuses. He tries to be open and upfront with the members of all three teams, Diana most importantly, when he possibly can afford to, but he also knows who his masters are. As soon as he was sure was finished talking, he spoke up. "I take it you either want my team or myself, to find out everything else there is to know, about this Steve Rogers, and why he is still aboard the Watchtower, instead of in a Government instillation?" Waller merely nodded her head, in response, no wasted words. Trevor sighed, wishing that the Atom's role had not been compromised, as he was unaware that J'onn was working with Batman, as Bloodwynd, so he didn't consider asking the Martian to scan their minds or anything like that. After their experience during the Trinity War, he knew that the Justice League knew about J'onn, and felt that Batman would have anticipated and built or acquired something to block or atleast alert them if he attempted to do just that. The man didn't strike him, as someone to just let a threat like J'onn, or any other telepath for that matter, continue to exist without some form of countermeasure. _Maybe I should ask Zatanna and her team to look in on this, since I doubt Diana will tell me._ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back on the Watchtower:

Unable to find rest, Steve decided to do the one thing that always seemed to help him, when in a situation like this. He decided to train. Both his Army uniform, aswell as his Captain America uniform, had been removed after his being discovered, leaving him in a blue hospital gown. I can only guess what *Betsy Ross* and Peggy Carter would have thought, seeing him like that. Even *Mark Todd* would have found it amusing, considering how much Steve hates hospitals. After getting out of his bed, he stripped out of the gown, and made his way over to a small closet in the room, where he found a white t-shirt, round necked, a pair of grey jogging pants, white socks, and a pair of white sneakers, all his size. Figuring they knew his size from his original clothes, he didn't bother questioning why, but instead was just glad that they had left him something besides the gown. After dressing, he picked up his shield, placed it onto his left arm, and made his way out into the hallway, figuring he'd eventually run into someone who could point him towards a gymnasium. After all, even the Invaders had one in all of their bases, same for the All Winners Squad, so he felt sure that it should be the same for this team, as well.

He was quickly caught on the security cameras, and not wanting him to walk into someone's room or accidentally open an airlock, Hal quickly decided to see if he could help him. Knowing he could connect his ring to the Tower's computer, which would be able to alert him to anything major which might happen, Hal flew off to where he saw Steve on the monitor, and seconds later, he caught up to the time-lost hero. "Hey, not to sound paranoid, but you really don't want to wonder around here blindly, especially if you don't already know your way around." Hal landed in about a foot in front of him. Steve was surprised, and raised his shield out in front of him, when he first saw the other man, flying towards him, though he quickly took note of Hal's body language and the tone of his voice, and lowered his guard, when he felt that the other man wasn't going to attack him. Not having J'onn or Diana to calm him, he was now more jumpy. "Yeah, sorry about that. Just looking for the gymnasium, or whatever you call it where I can workout for a while." Steve responded, lowering his shield back down to his side, and taking a breath. Super powered people weren't anything new to him, but he was still nervous and on edge, learning that he had some how been moved from not only his proper time frame, but also his dimension, was still a bit taxing on him, which Hal felt was more than understandable, his time and the things he had witness with the Green Lantern Corps helping him somewhat relate. "Yeah sure, it's just a few corridors down. I'll show you the way. By the way, I'm Green Lantern." Hal may have known that Steve was not a threat to him, and wouldn't betray him or the League, but he still wouldn't reveal his secret identity to the other hero, just yet, though mostly out of force of habit, more than anything else. Still, he did extend his hand to Steve, a gesture which Steve accepted, shacking his extended hand. "Captain America." Steve replied, decided to use codenames, until he earned the other man's trust enough to do otherwise.

The two men continued the walk to the gym in relative silence, which suited Steve fine, as he was not only still dealing with the memories of seeing his partner and best friend, James Barnes, die, but he also had the memories from the other Steve Rogers, and his time with the their successors during their mission against Superia. It was only through his incredible willpower and strength of spirit, that he was up and walking around at all. The memories were threatening to overlap each other, and blend together, as he struggled to keep them separated and distinct, his training with myself and *Azzuri*, helping him to keep himself together. Still, as much as he would have preferred this not to be the case, Hal could easily see the mental and emotional battle that Steve was going through, his time possessed by the Fear Entity known as Parallax helping him to notice and recognize such things. "Uh, Cap? Do you want to sitdown for a moment?" Hal asked, ready to make a chair construct instantly, and while Steve would have appreciated the gesture, he just shook his head, feeling that this was something he needed to face alone. For now, anyway. It wasn't that Steve thought he didn't need the help, but more that he felt he was already imposing upon Hal and his team, enough already. Plus, he was use to dealing with battles like this, on his own, even though he would have tried to help anyone else, if they were going through the same exact thing. Call him, stubborn, pig-headed, or old fashion (terms you humans tend to use quite regularly in situations like this), this is just the way he is. Hal nodded, understanding and accepting Steve's wishes.

Both being raised as 'military brats' (another term you humans use), as well as serving in themselves, Hal could feel a connection with Steve, which caused him to treat him different than he did Batman, whom he often treated as an outsider. The two continued their walk, and within five minutes, they were standing in front of the doors to the gym. The doors opened automatically, as Hal approached, catching Steve off guard for a moment. "Even after dealing with…..Tath Ki….was it?, doors opening on their own, is going to take a little getting use to…" Hal couldn't hold back a smirk, at hearing this, not that he could blame Steve, after experiencing his memories earlier. He gestured for Steve to follow him in, which he did, albeit hesitantly. As soon as they stepped inside, Steve couldn't help but feel a little more at ease. "This room has everything you need to stay in shape, from an Olympic-sized pool, weights, a track, several machines, and a boxing ring. It also has any and all equipment you could imagine. Not to mention hot tubs and a sauna, aswell." Steve just nodded, as he looked over the room, smiling. "It also has a hologram trainer, allowing us to train in nearly any battle situation imaginable, with every villain the Justice League has ever encountered." Hal stated, as he thought back to all the times he used that to blow off some much needed steam himself. "Is that a fact? Well then, why don't we try that out?" Steve said, as Hal nodded, and led the way.

TBC

A/N

OK, as I'm sure you've guessed, this series will be a monthly (atleast I will try to get out each chapter on the 3rd or as soon afterwards as I can) one. Hopefully, you've guessed the identity of the Narrator by now, but I will still wait a few more chapters before I reveal his identity, anyway. I know you're all wanting to see Cap make his big reveal to Prime Earth, but that will have to wait a few more chapters, as I want him to get some time with the Justice League and decide if he wants to even still be a Super hero, as he has no allegiance to that world's America, nor does he yet know if there is already a national hero (just wait until he meets Stargirl, not to mention some of the other patriotic-themed heroes like Commander Steel and General Glory (both of whom will make appearances in later chapters). Also, unlike his reappearance in Avengers issue 4, Steve will not be offered membership into the League quite yet, though he will be viewed as a guest for now. Also, there will not be any 'Rick Jones' mentoring going on between Steve and any of the junior heroes, though I may have him team up with Courtney or Tim Drake on a mission or two, this will book will be more or less him and Diana teaming up and dealing with her rogues gallery for now.

Character gallery:

Betsy Ross- Also known as Betty Ross, she first appeared in Captain America Comics issue one, as Government Agent X-13, and possibly the original Agent 13, though Marvel has never said if this was true or not. She become Steve's first love intrest, before later becoming the side-kick/partner to the Third Captain America, Jeff Mace, and then his wife., as Golden Girl. She is the grandaunt to Betty Ross, the ex wife of Bruce Banner/The Hulk.

Mark Todd- WWII Ear superhero known as the Blazing Skull. Thanks to a mystic mask, he is immortal, and transform into a Ghost Rider look a like, flaming skull and all. Currently semi-retired.

Azzuri- Grandfather to T'Challa, aka the male Black Panther. Fought beside Steve when the Nazis invaded Wakanda, and provided the Americans with the vibranium which was used in the making of Steve's shield.

Weapons/equipment list:

Adamantine- The metal of the Olympian or Greek Gods. Supposedly indestructible.


End file.
